A Thin line Between Sex and Hate
by nya.mbock
Summary: Naruto hates everything about Sasuke because he killed everyone he's cared about. But after being taken to his lair, they start to re-kindle there friendship. Angry with himself, Naruto decides that the feelings and desires he's having for the other boy are just his libido acting up. can love bloom from this roller-coaster of Anger,friendship, jealousy, and mind-blowing sex? Enjoy!


My First attepmt at writing a SasuNaru... Enjoy!

Everything was destroyed. Konoha was a waste land of bloody carcuses and deserated buildings. They had won, we had given it our all but we still lost. Madara, Akatsuki, and... Sasuke. The boy- no man i've been looking for, for years. The man my pink haired teamate loved and who the village had adored. I had thought he was going to help with the war when he had come with Orochimaru, and all the past hokages including my father to have my hopes mutilated as he joined Madara, breezing by me.

I groaned, blinking blearily as i noticed the worrying amount of darkness that crept into my vision. I was going to die. Rot in the ground, along with the rest of my precious people. well _fine. _I would rather die now than stand listening to the throbbing of my heart beat as it slows painfully down, or the screams as Madara and Sasuke finish the rest of the innocents off, or even the cold dainty hand pressed firmly into my own chilling one. _Hinata._ I thought bitterly, my blearing eyes tearing up. She had to go and save me again..

I had enough strength to tilt my head, looking at her peaceful face, that contrasted strangley with her gutted open stomach. She didnt stand a chance against madara and she knew that, I dont know why he was so cruel to her, ripping out her entrails like it was confetti.

my grip on Hinata loosened as my whole body started to slacken, but i tried to hold on thinking of it as the least i could do for her. _She had loved me_. fully and whole heartedly, being cursed with a demon didnt let you experience much of that. I hadnt noticed until so recently when she proclaimed it to Pain, then again when sasuke tried to attack me, and once more when madara was finishing her off. I didnt love her but i would of tried. no one has ever loved me... No one...

I started to close my eyes letting the screams around me die down to soft whimpers that sounded like a haunting lullaby. When i was sure it was my time something firm and warm pressed to my lips in a demanding and rough kiss. I opened my eyes slightly, and despite myself they widened because there before me was The Sasuke uchicha Kissing me. I wanted to pull away,to hiss and spit but i was too weak. to useless. I never could stop him. i coudnt stop him then and i cant stop him now.

sensing my distress he pulled away looking at me with clouded eyes of desire and bloodlust, a dangerous combonation. "Naruto" he whispered in a husky voice that sent my half dead body into a heated fit of anger. God i hate that voice. How monotone and calm it was would make you think it was the sweet call of a lover when in reality it was the dark hissing of a snake that had bathed itself in blood.

I couldnt take more of this so i gropped around the ground for kunai, my muscles protesting the whole way. Sasuke watched me curiously, his eyes following my fingers as they laced into the handle of the knife. 'stop watching me,' i thought,'stop looking at me like you want to eat me.' Finally realising i was reaching for a weapon he growled, ready to stop me but i hushed him softly, grabbing the knife and sliding it over the skin of my chest. I peirced the flesh and dragged it across the surface, watching as crimson blood bubbled up and slide down my chest in soft waves. Sasuke smirked and tsked me "Trying to take the easy way out arnt we? awhh that's no fun naruto! lets have some _real _fun."he picked me up and my whole world went black.

I woke up in a a warm and cozy bed, The sheets must of been made out of the finests silks and satins. It was quiet and i tried to sit up but winced in pain as my broken body moved. "where am i?" i whispered aloud, flexing my sore fingers. "my personal hideout." a voice rumbled from the shadows and my head snapped in his direction so fast my neck mightve snapped. "sasuke." i snarled, kyuubi's chakra rolling off of me in angry waves. "goodmorning naru." sasuke chuckled and i scowled heatedly "what the fuck have you done!" i roared, any previous feelings of friendship for him gone when he slaughtered my village, my friends, iruka, kakashi, sakura, _hinata_...i choked back a sob and glared even feircer at him.

"whats with the face?" he chuckled, looking at me with an ease to his eyes that made bile rise in my throat. "that _face_," i sneered, "is because you KILLED ALL MY FUCKING FRIENDS!" I tried to lunge at him, the weekend state of my body making me topple over the sheets. I grunted and tried again, the exuding movements making my eyes glassy. "hey," he spoke quietly,"dont tucker yourself out. youve been asleep for three days and i want you to eat something. now." it was obvious that it wasnt a suggestion and i swallowed, my throat being severly parched. "F-Fine." what was i gonna do? i couldnt kill him if i died from dihidration.

"good boy." he sighed and stood up, slinking toward me. my hands grabbed fistfuls of the covers and i growled, feeling like a caged fox. he tsked me and hit my pressure point, forcing my body to slacken and i groaned loudly, a dull ache pounding through me. the next thing i know i was tossed over his shoulder as graciously as a sack of potatoes. "where are you taking me?" i whispered, my throat clamping up from its dryness. "kitchen." he responded breezily and i yelped loudly as my left foot got hit on a suddenly opening door. "WOOPS!"a silver haired boy grinned, rubbing at his neck. "sorry Sas. hey is this that Narako kid? he's pretty cute. did you finish the rest of konoha? is he gonna stay here with us? Oh, do you know if the _**bitch**_ is here?" sasuke didnt answer any of his thousand questions and continued to walk past him while i bounced on his shoulder. finally sasuke turned and glared angrily, his sharigan spinning lazily "dont ever touch _Naruto _again." the hall was deathly quite until the boy nervously licked his toungue over his shark teeth and nodded vigourusly, sweat prickling his brow. sasuke swiveled then, heading down the hallway again with me still on his shoulder. i didnt know how to feel about him protecting me but all i knew was if anything, it lessened the burning, spitful anger i have for him if only a smudge.

the kitchen was quiet except for the soft plop of water droplets leaking from the cave's roof. a cave. my eyes widened and i took a better look around, the hospital smelling kitchen leaving me naucious and the white _everything_ making me dizzy. who could stand to be in here? sure, all the appliances were nice and there were black accents but _still_. Where's the orange? i shook my head and frowned, unable to believe i was thinking of the designs to a bastards kitchen while all my friends were rotting. i had to gulp down more tears and suddenly i was thrown over his shoulder and into a porcelin white chair. "wha?" i started but sasuke was already at the sink, filling up a glass with water. the cup was thrusted in my face and i greedily took it, drinking all it's contents in a fast sip. "another?" he asked but he was already in the process of filling another cup. i nodded shakily and took a little more time drinking this one. after three more glasses i sat back in the chair and sighed, my insides feeling sloshy.

"Karin." sasuke whispered and i felt the air shift. my tired senses buzzed to life and i prepared myself to be ambushed. I _knew _he was taking me to the kitchen to kill me, i _knew_ it. "Sasuke-Kun!" a high pitched screech echoed through the kitchen and hallways and i winced. was this what it was like to be around me? A redhead came bounding into the room with an over-sized pack attached to her hip. she wore black thin rimmed glasses and had bright red lips. her small purple shirt did nothing to cover her tiny stomach and her black booty shorts were down right scandelous. "did you get me what i asked?" sasuke questioned, immuned to her screaming im guessing. "of course!," she chirped, pushing up her glasses,"all right here in my pack!" she patted her hip and winked at him playfully. sasuke remained indifferent to her obvious advances- what? after the hinata thing i make sure im not as dense to things _everyone _sees. especially romance.- and she pouted, pulling her fanny pack off herself in one flurry of movements. she laid out 15 scrolls with the kanji for ramen scrawled on each one. my whole face paled and i glanced warily at sasuke who looked to be studying the scrolls thouroughly. what the literal fuck?

"Hn. unseal them and serve them to him." sasuke waved his hand flippantly and sat down on the chair across from mine. "of course sasuke-kun." the red head blushed, unsealing each steaming bowl. the smell flooded my nostrils and i licked my lips uncousiously, the heat from the noodles making my face burn. "you want them dont you?" sasuke smirked, staring at my mouth as i knawed on my bottom lip. i did want them. i wanted them _bad_. i havent eaten in half a week and the hunger was making my insides hurt. but i promised myself i would come here for the bare essentials. that means water and perhaps when noone was around, a loaf of bread. i will not let sasuke see me weak, begging for something as trivial as ramen. my eyes darted down to first bowl of ramen that was placed infront of me.

pork.

my favorite.

the tantilizing smell made me almost whimper and my stomach growled furiously, urging me to take _just one small sip of broth_. i shook my head and steeled myself, sasuke killed everyone i loved. how can i just sit here and happily eat ramen? it wasnt right. nothing will ever be right. where will i go? konoha was finished and the 5 great nations disbanded, people just depritaly trying to hide from the still hunting madara. my stomach suddenly grew quite and i looked down, the weight of my inner musing weighing me down. where _was _i gonna go? even if i killed sasuke, and all his odd minions, where the _fuck _do i belong? my home, everyone i lived for, are dead.

"arnt you gonna eat? its boring watching you brood." i heard the dull remark from across the table and i grit my teeth and snapped my face to him. "that's fucking _hilarious _coming from you because you are literally the definition of emo." he cracked a smirk and gestured toward the slowly cooling ramen.

"eat."

"fuck. you."

"you will be later."

"_excuse me_?!"

"oh, nothing. now eat your fucking ramen before i shove it down your tight little throat."

"do not talk to me like im some whore you bastard!"

"if you were a whore i wouldnt be feeding you. isnt that right karin?"

"mmhmm!"

"you're both disgusting. i want the hell out of here."

the next thing i know i see sasuke yank a bowl of noodles toward himself and grimace hearitily. thats right, he hates ramen. i watch him scarf down half the bowl, cheeks filled with noodles and broth and stand up making his way toward me. a dawning relization of just what the hell he's doing has me scrambling out of my seat but before i can get anywhere he has both his strong arms set on my shoulders and smashes our lips together. i try to scream but the minute i open my mouth he pours noodles in my mouth. i gag on the mixing saliva and broth and try to push my hands on his chest. he presses me closer and tips my head back, draining his mouth of all its contents while i have to heartily swallow it down not to choke. i can vacantly hear the red headed girl crying but my thoguhts start to swim when he cleans my teeth with his toungue, prodding the noddles further into my throat till i swallow it all. finally he pulls away and i didnt even know that my eyes were screwed shut until then.

"if you want me to feed you that way, ill be happy too." he smirked, licking the trail of juice from my chin. i jerked back harshly, using the back of my hand to furiously wype at my mouth. "what the fuck sasuke?! Are you insane?! i'll kill you for molesting me!" the anger that was bubbling up inside me was making me hot and clammy and beyond breathless. it wasnt the fact that i had a part of my soul sucked out by his searing kiss. not that at all...

"i was feeding you," sasuke shrugged, smirk pulling wider," you wouldnt do it and somebody _had _to do it." i frowned even harsher and grabbed a bowl of chilled ramen. "if you wanted me to eat that fucking bad, threaten me or something. dont fucking _kiss _me. im not gay." i pulled apart my chopsticks and was about to dig in, the fear of being raped by that bastard weighing heavier than the need to be defiant. sasuke blew a small ball of fire into my ramen, making it bubble with heat once again and i was secretly grateful. i didnt love cold ramen. after eating 9 bowls- i hate to admit it, but sasuke knows me too well to get me 15 bowls- i breathed out a sigh of content, leaning back in my chair. i chose delibratly not to look at sasuke even though i could feel his burning gaze on me. instead, i chose to stare at his still crying subordinate-because sasuke didnt _have _friends. he just didnt.- and she looked absalutely heartbroken.

"hey," i started and her head shot up to look at me, her eyes blazing with jealousy," if this is about...er... t-the k-kiss...it wasnt consentual! and i have no feelings for that-that _BASTARD_. so you can have him!" she looked hopeful and sniffled snot back into her nose,searching my eyes for decit.

"really?"

"really." i sighed looking into her dark scarlett eyes. her red lips stretched into a smile and i cracked a small smile too. she seemed nice. "im karin-"

"Naruto." sasuke boomed and _Karin _shut up immediatly. i shook in place but chose to continue to stare at her instead of turn around and face sasuke's ire. "t-t-turn a-a-around. _please_." karin begged, looking behind me with frightened eyes. i steeled myself and turned around coming face to face with an enraged sasuke. ive never seen him look _this _mad since the time itachi had cought me while i was searching for baachan and he was looking like he was gonna chop itachi's head off when he choked me. "what are you _doing_?" he hissed and i gulped loudly, our noses brushing. if it wasnt provacative situation after provacative situation with this guy...

"im talking to karin." i answered, steadying myself. "why? why did you smile? you havent smiled _once _since you saw me and now your all giggles and smiles with her?" the anger and down right jealousy in his tone threw me for a loop and i glanced into his eyes quizically. "she didnt kill my precious people," my eyes hardend and i bit out," she didnt KILL my precious people!" sasuke frowned, pinching his brows together. "that still doesnt give you the right to get cozy-" "it gives me every right! you dont own me and you dont own her! and for that matter what the fuck? why are you acting so fucking weird? i should hate you and want to punch the living shit out of you but you keep confusing the hell out of me and i dont know what to do. dont get me wrong, i still wanna mash your _face _in. but stop acting weird so i can concentrate on killing you."

his face relaxed slightly and he brushed a finger across my cheek "I...," he drawled,"distract you?" i slapped his finger away and huffed. "yeah so? your fucking distracting, congradulations. but dont read into this-" he grabbed a fist-ful of my blonde hair and pulled me forward, mashing our lips together and molding our bodies in a tight squeeze. My eyes widened and i squirmed furiasly because how many _fucking times is this guy gonna kiss me_!? his arms wrapped around my waist and i cringed as his blunt nails dug into a healing wound. "stop." i pleaded against his hot lips and he just crushed us tighter together. my eye-lids started to get heavy from the excertion of the day- and not the fact that i was enjoying the kiss- and they fluttered close, my hands still weakly trying to push him away. his hands crept down to my ass and he started to knead it through the sweatpants i was lent. my eyes widened and i moaned, before violently shoving him off and screaming as loud as i could

"FUCKING _BASTARD_! THAT'S MY ASS YOUR TOUCHING THERE!" my whole face was flushed and i noticed a pink dusted his pale cheekbones. fuck him. _fuck him._ he kneaded my ass! _my _ass!

He coughed discreetly into his hand efore clearing his throat quietly. "Hn. Usuratonkachi." I clenched my fists and got ready to throw a punch but then his words proccesed with me and i slackened. he hasnt called me that fond pet name since we were kids. i gulped down my nostalgia but couldnt help but whisper "teme.." his eyes warmed till they were gooey pools of black ink and i snapped out of my daze. he made a move to come toward me again but i backed away, thrusting my arms infront of me. "no!," i yelled, my whole face feeling on fire with embarrasment,"stay _back _you perverted ecchi teme! i am going to my room to sleep and im going _alone_." he looked ready to protest but i puffed out my chest and glared. i know in my current state i wasnt able to fight him and dream of winning so i could only hope that he had a shred of respect in my desires.

"fine" he sighed, looking odly enough dejected. its weird, previous to this experience i only thought sasuke had three emotions. idiffrent, pissed, and mega ultra pissed. now i know what he looks like when he's jealous, really primal and possesive. when hes teasing, he smirks alot and tends to throw out alot of sexual innuendos. when hes kissing me, he looks gorgeous, ethereal infact. and when were talking, he looks content. happy almost.

it makes me want to see all his emotions...

i shake my head and grunt out a "bye." before striding to the room sasuke carried me out of. when i saw the rose satin blanket that laid on the black four piece bed i quickly sighed in resignition. im done with this odd day.

i slipped under the blankets and laid my head on the cooled pillow.

i'll kill sasuke tommorow.


End file.
